leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iceborn Gauntlet
Iceborn Gauntlet= * is gold efficient without its passive. }} |-|Frozen Fist= . Limited to one item.}} . Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without its passive. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (60 armor and 200 mana). }} Similar Items }} Notes * area of effect damage does not include the damage from the actual attack itself, or any on-hit effects such as or . * damage will benefit from . * will trigger against structures. The area of effect damage and still apply around the structure as normal. As such, it might trigger turret aggro if any enemy champion nearby the turret is hit. * minimum radius is units, because of Iceborn Gauntlet's own }}. * The bonus damage does not stack with , , or since they all have a unique passive with the same name. The effect that would deal the most damage takes priority. * However, will trigger regardless of which is used. Trivia * was originally named Frozen Fist, and is still sometimes referred to as such. ** The version of the item references this. * Iceborn Gauntlet refers to the Freljordians who were given power by the Frozen Watchers. These people were called Iceborn, with their leader . Patch history armor increased to 125 from 95. ;V9.1 * Added to recipe from . Can only be forged by . ;V8.14 * Spellblade VFX updated. ;V7.12 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V6.8 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V6.4 * ** Base radius reduced to 180 from 190. ** Radius armor ratio increased to from . ** no longer lingers after leaving the area-of-effect. ;V5.22 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Ability power reduced to 0 from 30. * Armor increased to 65 from 60. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Slow zone radius changed to 190 + from 210 for ranged champions and 285 for melee champions. ;V4.15 * Other Spellblade effects that deal more damage (Trinity Force) now correctly use their Unique passive instead of this one. The AoE field is still applied. ;V4.13 * Now correctly lists the Spellblade passive as having a second cooldown. ;V4.5 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Armor reduced to 60 from 70. ;V3.04 * Combine cost increased to from . * Armor increased to 70 from 60. * Ability power reduced to 30 from 40. ;V3.02 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * Slow field radius for ranged champions reduced to 210 from 275. * Slow field radius for melee champions increased to 285 from 275. * Fixed a bug where the slow field was lasting longer than intended. * Fixed a bug where the slow was not being applied immediately. ;V1.0.0.154 * Duration of slow field reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * Slow percentage reduced to 30% from 35%. * Slowing field now displays team color rings. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Recipe: + + = * +40 ability power * +500 mana * +60 armor * +15% cooldown reduction * :}} After using an ability, your next basic attack deals bonus physical damage equal to 125% of your base attack damage to surrounding enemies and creates a field with 275 radius for 3 seconds that slows enemies inside by 35%. 3 seconds cooldown. }} References cs:Iceborn Gauntlet de:Eisgeborenen-Handschuhe es:Guantelete del Hijo del Hielo fr:Gantelet Givrant pl:Lodowa Rękawica ru:Хладорожденная рукавица zh:Iceborn Gauntlet Category:Mana items Category:Armor items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Slow effect items